MK High
by Munchman
Summary: The Mario Gang are in High School and Everythings Changing for their last year... Chapter 16 Up
1. The New Girl

_''Goooood Morning Mushroom Kingdom! It's a wonderful day with sunny skys throughout the day, and children will be excited to know about the new term at Mushroom Kingdom High School starting today, it's gonna be a blast with the schools soccer team lead by Team Captain: Mario Mario being promoted. It's surely going to be a fun filled day today with..."_

Luigi hit the 'OFF' button on his radio. His eyes shot open heavily and he slunked out of bed, clumsily taking off his bright green boxers and putting on his green polo shirt and jeans. He went downstairs to a bright and chipper Mario, dressed in his Red and Black soccer attire, packing his bag ready for school. "Hey Luigi, You look kinda dull today" Mario said to his half-asleep brother

"It's just what mondays do to me" Luigi yawned out.

"Ah Luigi, it's the last year, you should feel excited. Anyway, I packed you bag, seeming as I knew you'd be like this." Mario said tossing out Luigi's green and blue rucksack with an L on the back.

"Why are you always like this in the mornings? Surely it's not human" Luigi enquired

"Lucozade... and lots of it"

Luigi rolled his eyes at Mario's reason and picked up his rucksack and headed for the door.

"We better go, before Mama wakes up" Luigi noted, nodding his head to the direction of heavy snoring upstairs.

Mario agreed and zipped up his rucksack, they both headed out the door and onto the bus stop, where the bus shortly came and took them off to school. The two brothers looked for two empty seat, they did so succsesfully and headed towards them untill...

"Mario! I've missed you!" A Pink-Clad Girl latched onto Mario's back

"Uh... You're on your own Luigi... I have a Peach on me..." Mario said as he was dragged off.

Luigi nodded, because if he had said something, he would have burst out laughing at his helpless brother. The bus continued on it's journey, picking up people as usual, but then something strange happend. A girl came on. Sure, it sounds usual for a bus to pick up a girl, but the service this certain girl got was something close to a riot. The Students (and even the Driver) shuffled and heckled for her to come sit next to them, even Mario felt the urge, but from Peach's death stare he got when he looked at her, he looked away, afraid of what she might do to him. The only person that didn't move or shout was Luigi, who looked out the window all the time. He looked over to the aisle to see what all the rioting was about, but no one was there, he twisted his head, to see where this mystery girl was, and there she was, sitting next to him, wearing an Orange Polo and bell-bottom jeans. Luigi jumped about a foot in the air.

"Are you ok?" said the Girl

"Uh... Yeah... Just Fine..." Luigi stammered out

"Aww, You're cute. Hi, I'm Daisy" the Girl said

"Luigi" Luigi gained his confidence back.

"Little Luigi's in love!" said a gruff voice from the back

"Shaddappa your face Wario" Luigi said to the fat, pudgy boy behind him

"No, YOU Shaddappa your face, you girl!" A lanky purple boy said next to Wario

"At least he doesn't look like one, purple? Puh-leese!" Daisy retaliated

"Wha... Hey! You take that back! No one talks to the Super Awesome Wario-Waluigi team that way!" Wario shouted, followed by sudden laughter from both Daisy and Luigi.

The Bus arrived at MK High, a prestigious building in the shape of a mushroom. The students got off, Luigi and Daisy got off together.

"I'd love to show you around the place" Luigi blurted out.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Daisy said as she kissed Luigi on the cheek and jogged off merrily.

"Luigi got a girlfriend, Luigi got a girlfriend!" Wario and Waluigi chanted at Luigi.

"Shut it Pudgy and Lanky" said Mario as he pushed them aside "These goons bothering you bro?"

"Nah, it's ok" Luigi said as he walked off with Mario

"Hah! He called you pudgy!" Wario shouted at Waluigi

"Sometimes I think your mind's pure fat" Waluigi sighed at walked off.


	2. The First Day

"Ah, Wonderful! You're all here and present!" Dr. E. Gadd came in, almost skipping in delight of his precious school starting up for another year.

"Ok then, I hope you're all ready for a new year, Ooooh, how I hope all your young minds get chock full of knowlage for the world ahead of you. Oh, it's your last year already? What a shame, oh how I will miss you all, oh the pain! Ooh, Boo Hoo" Gadd started his melodramatic performance for all last years.

The bell rang and the room dashed out to their first class, Chemistry. Dr. E. Gadd was still doing his performance. All the class entered the lab and took their usual seats, apart from Daisy who didn't have a seat.

"Ah, you're the new girl I presume?" Dr. E. Gadd said behind her, giving her a fright

"Yessir" She said in quick reply

"Take a seat next to Luigi, my prize student" Dr E. Gadd waved his hand to the empty seat, now occupied by Daisy.

"Aw, I thought we left you already!" Wario moaned from the back

"Oh on the contrary Wario! I take you for all sciences, so you better get used to me now" Gadd said, pushing back his glasses in triumph.

"OK Class, gather round the table. Today we are going to mix sulpher oxide with copper, as you know, it makes a stink, so you might want to hold you're noses before I..." Gadd was stopped as the class moaned and held their noses, violently wafting away the smell.

"But I havn't mixed them yet!" Gadd protested

"Sorry..." Wario said silently from the back

"Oh for heavens sake Wario! OK then, go back to your seats and mix them together, just don't let Wario near it!"

Everyone went to their lab tables and got out their stuff. As usual, Wario and Waluigi were sword fighting with the bunsen burners and test tubes. Luigi professionally twisted and turned his apparatus for the job. Daisy was clueless as of what to do.

"Uh... Where do I put this?" Daisy said, holding up a test tube rack.

"Oh, Let me help you with that" Luigi darted into her cupboard and in about 5 seconds she was ready to start.

"Look at her!" Peach whispered to Mario as he got his apparatus out.

"Why?" Mario said, puzzled as why Peach now wanted him to look at her.

"She's doing the 'Help Me' trick on Luigi, somethings not right about that girl" Peach stressed

"She just needs help fitting in, I was confused at my first chemistry lesson" Mario said, in his attempts to calm Peach down.

"I know, but... there is just something not right about this girl..." Peach sighed and took out her stuff, sorting it out.

"What's not right? Is it the fact everyones gawping at her?" Mario said

"Mario! Listen! I am the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom, and I intend it to stay that way! I am the only Princess in this school, so I should be first at everything! I am Royalty!" Peach angrily whispered across to Mario

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were flunking, as usual.

"Right, heres my idea, get a bunsen burner and stand it on that stool" Wario whispered to Waluigi

Waluigi did what his brother asked him to do

"OK, now what?"

"Light it up" Wario said immediatly

"OK then, NOW what?"

"Stand back" Wario said

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Wario shouted, he let out an un-naturally long and loud fart into the Bunsen Burner. Unfortunately, this caught Peach off guard and she fell off her stool.

"Hey! I could have been fried!" Peach shouted at the brothers, who were to busy laughing and congratulating each other for a response.

"Oh, I get it, The Oxide fuses with the Copper to make Copper Oxide, leaving the Sulpher as the residue" Daisy said

"Now you're gettin' it" Luigi said

"Ah, finished already Luigi? As usual. And, what's this? You have finished as well Miss..."

"Princess Daisy" Daisy said, finishing Gadd's scentence

"Well Miss Daisy, you and Luigi could be the next Tomaz and Sara Horras. Good day too you." Gadd said, skipping off.

"Who's Tomaz Horras?" Daisy said to Luigi

"No Idea"

---

The bell rang for lunch, and in a millisecond, Wario barged down the door shouting 'Food, Food, Food!' along the hallway. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Waluigi all made their way to the dinner hall, but Daisy was left on her own. Luigi saw her in the doorway of the lab, sitting their like a potato.

"You coming?" Luigi called to Daisy

"Will you take me there?" Daisy said, getting up and walking towards Luigi

"Sure, just follow me" Luigi said

About to head out, Luigi felt a subtle touch of his hand came across. He looked to see what it was, it was Daisy's hand holding his. He thought nothing of it and held her hand all the way to the dinner line. They got their food and sat at a table together. Peach and Mario got off their seats and sat at Luigi and Daisy's table.

"Hey Bro, You always sit with me at Dinner, what's wrong?" Mario said, worringly

"Nah, Nothing's wrong, it's just the new girl, she needed someone to show her around the place." Luigi said to his brother.

"Hello there, I am Princess Peach" Peach said proudly

"You're a Princess too?" Daisy said, holding her burger

"Wait... What do you mean... 'too'?" said Peach through gritted teeth

"I'm Princess Daisy" Daisy said, casually

"Oh... You're... A... Princess..." Peach said, turning pale.

"Uh... Yeah, I said that didn't I?" Daisy said, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Ew! Your a Princess and your eating a greasy, sweaty old burger!?" Peach screamed, then receving a blow to a head of a not too distant Wario, throwing one of his pile of burgers at her head.

"Food Good" Wario said, cramming 3 burgers in his mouth at the same time.

Peach walked off in a strop, Mario giving her weird looks, then turning back to his brother. They were then approached by a blue robed girl.

"What's wrong with Peach?" said the girl

"Ah, nothing Twila, it's just Peach" Mario said sighing.

The end of the day came quick for the Mario bunch as they headed home for the day.


	3. Brokendown Mountain to Climb

Two Weeks passed of the same lessons and the same events. It wasn't until a certain event happened that changed the partnerships of so many people.

"Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Calm Down, Calm Down, Keep your twigs and berrys in a bunch now." said Driver Koopa

"Whats wrong?" Asked Mario, who just left the building after the day had finished.

"Yeah, The coach has gone popped it's clogs! Can't get the blighter to move!" Driver moaned to Mario

"Any chance of a ride?" Mario enquired

"Not a chance my son, best go inside and ring your mum while you still can" Driver grudgingly said

"Nah, I can walk" Mario said, walking towards Luigi and Peach, in the doorway

"Well, The bus is busted" Mario regretfully said

"Mama can't drive though!" Luigi complained

"Ah, Well, A good walk would do us good" Mario said, marching off, Peach following close behind.

Luigi was about to make his way home until his sight was blackend

"Guess who!" exclaimed Daisy

"Daisy, The bus has broken down" Luigi said, trying to not play Daisy's games

"Wait, what? How will I get home?"

"Well, you can walk with us" Luigi offered, nodding his head towards a distant Mario and Peach

"Really? You mean it?" Daisy looked quite excited

"Well, yeah, course, it'd be like a bus ride... just on feet" Luigi said, making his way off the premises

"Damnit, How're we gonna get home?" Waluigi moaned to his pudgy counterpart

"Don't worry, I got my phone" Wario said, holding up his phone

"Granny? The bus broke down and we need you to pick us up. Yes, we are serious. You made cookies? Yay! I love you Granny!" Wario blurted down his phone

"So is she coming?" Waluigi said when Wario hung up

"GRANNY IS COMING WITH COOKIES! AND WARM MILK!" Wario shouted out in glee

Other children looked at Wario in a weird way.

"Uh... I ment... THOR! Yes, THOR Is coming to take us... Pillaging... and to take us to... VALHALLA and... junk" Wario said, dashing away quickly with Waluigi before anyone could listen to more about Wario's granny.

Mario made it half way to his house with Peach when he realised Luigi was missing. He looked behind him and Luigi was there, but with Daisy by his side. He walked on though, knowing that it would be best not to disturb his brother. Peach had a different idea though.

"Mario, Luigi is behind us, don't we think we should get him?" Peach enquired in a melodramatic manner

"He'll be alright, he's walked home before" Mario said, still walking on

"But... but... he's with Daisy, don't you thing that... something terrible might happen to him?" Peach frantically tried to find words to snatch Luigi away from Daisy

"Peach, just tell me why you want Luigi to come with us, normally you have crowds of fans arround you and you just wanted to be with me, now you WANT people to come with us? Besides, Luigi and Daisy..."

"Who said anything about her? I just want Luigi!" Peach gasped out

"What interest do you have with Luigi?" Mario said, worried if Peach might be cheating on him with his brother

"I just don't think he should be with her... that's all... you don't want him to make out with another girl do you Mario?" Peach said quietly

"Don't want him to? It's about time he got one!" Mario said, laughing "It's been far too long since his last girlfriend, Twila"

"Mario!" Peach shouted, Mario just paused blankly for a minute

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing" Peach saw his look, he looked a bit freaked out by her actions so she couldn't find the words.

Meanwhile, Daisy reached her house

"Well, it's been nice walking with you Louie, this is my stop, wanna walk me to my door?" Daisy casually offered

"Uh... Sure!" Luigi said, as he walked with Daisy to her door.

"Well, thanks for everything Luigi, it would've been hell without you by my side" Daisy thanked her green escort

"It's the least I could do" Luigi said, graciously

Suddenly, a clap of thunder made the two jump and rain started to pour down violently out of nowhere. But strangly none of them ran for cover. Luigi was used to the Rain, nothing could really get ruin that was on his person, and Daisy just liked the rain.

"Damnit! It's raining!" Daisy said, reluctant to get in her house

"Get inside, Daisy, i'll walk home" Luigi said, seemingly unharmed by the rain

"But you'll get all wet!" Daisy said, holding the wet sleeve of his polo

"It's nothing, a bit of rain never hurt anyone" Luigi said, Daisy was getting unusually close to him and yet he didn't seem tarnished by her "And anyway, shouldn't you worry about your hair?"

"My hair? Please, my parents make me wear it up like this to keep up appearences, it's nice to just let my hair down for once" Daisy said, letting her hair down, she looked even more stunning then usual, stunning enough to even make Luigi attracted to her

"Well... your gonna get all wet..." Luigi stammered out, he knows that when he sees a girl like this he normally goes out in a burst of 'Hamina Hamina Hamina' so he refrained from it.

"It's OK, I like the rain, I think it's kinda... Sentimental" Daisy said

"Sentimental to what?" Luigi said, puzzled

"Well, it always sparks up things" Daisy quietly said, edging closer towards Luigi.

"Like what?" Luigi quietly said back, as he started edging closer

Suddenly, out of the blue, Daisy forced Luigi's head to hers, her lips meeting his, in a passionate connection, to turn into a make out session viewed by a rusty white 3-wheeler driving up to the red traffic light outside Daisy's house.

"Whoa! Look at that! That's the new girl! And... Luigi? Is that Luigi!?" Waluigi said in the back seat to Wario

"Why don't you ask my Camera phone!" Wario thrust the picture of the couples kiss in the rain

"Oh man, the stuff we can do with this!" Waluigi rubbed his hands in delight, hatching plans of what to do with that picture.

"Oooh, Look at that! It makes me want to bake muffins!" Granny Wario gleefully said, watch the kiss which was still going on.

"Blueberry Muffins?" Waluigi said in a hopeful tone

"Anything for my little boys" Granny Wario in a high pitched tone

"Hurray!" The two boys shouted, as the traffic light flashed green.

---

Next day, everyone went into school as usual on Newspaper Day, when the MK High Mail was published. Peach was the first to get a copy from the newspapers editor, Brighton. He winced when he saw Peach turn to the 'Hot or Not' section. Normally, her relationship was always on Hot, right at the top infact. She was shocked to find her name right at the bottom of the list, letting out a scream that almost shattered windows, and a nearby Mario's ear drums.

"Hey! Wattsamatta you?" Mario gasped, recovering from the shock

"This!" Peach shriked, thrusting the paper at the 'Not' section

"Well... isn't that a good thing? You didn't like being bugged when we were together, now, your not going to anymore" Mario said, quite calmly to Peach's distress

"Mario! I spent SO long getting us at the top of that list, and I am not going to let..." Peach looked at who was on top of the Hot List, then let out a light gasp

"Uh Oh..." Mario and Brighton both said

"Maybe I shouldn't have put them on top..." Brighton quietly said to Mario

There it was, Wario's picture of the kiss in the rain with Daisy and Luigi. Other paper readers looked and they could be heard saying 'Aww, Isn't that so romantic?' 'Do you think Luigi is a good kisser?' 'Damn, Daisy looks fine' within ear shot of Peach, who was about to explode where she stood. She turned scarlet with rage.

"Luigi! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mario whispered to Brighton

"Well, I was, but Peach only reads the gossip pages" Brighton protested quietly

"Did you know about her obsession about being on that Hot List?" Mario whispered to Brighton

"Oh..."

"It's OK Man... see you around school, if i'm still alive" Mario ended the whispering, receiving a soulful pat on the back from Brighton

"Luigi... and... Her..." Peach quietly said to herself "She just had to come... she had to come and ruin everything I have ever done to this place... she claims she's a Princess... heh... i'm the only Princess... when I become Queen, I am going to show her... oh yes I will" Peach frantically said to herself, looking half-insane, as she wandered off to class.

"Luigi! What happened with you and Daisy?" Mario called out to his brother, rather cheerfully

"What? Nothing... I walked her home, that was that, I told you yesterday" Luigi said calmly

"Oh really? You and Daisy are the schools hottest couple!" Mario said, showing Luigi the picture in the paper

"Who the...!? How did..." Luigi was confused and distressed

"Luigi? You look so cute today, is that a new shirt?" A fan of Luigi wandered behind him trying to get his attention

"So it begins" Mario said, laughing to himself as groups of girls came to hoard Luigi

-------------------------------------------------------

_I am really glad with how this is coming along and all the praise I am getting, I am updating this as much as I can before school starts. I hope to have a few more chapters up in the coming week. Thanks for all your support!_

_Any ideas welcome at my e-mail also any questions you want answering you can ask them at the above address_


	4. Peach is Plotting

It was lunch when Luigi could get in a word edgeways to his brother

"Geez, I havn't seen as many people ask 'What Cologne Do You Wear?'" Luigi said to a less popular Mario

"It's surprising a newspaper can bring so much popularity to the oddest people" Mario said

"It's not my popularity I am worried about, it's Daisy's, we arn't even going out yet and she's probably all alone, scared, confused of why people are harrasing her..."

"Luigi, I Love You!" Daisy jumped on Luigi's back

"I don't think you have to worry about Daisy" Mario laughed and walked off

"Uh... Hey Daisy, Nice to know you love me... but..."

"Will you go out with me?" Daisy said

"Sure!" Luigi blurted

It was quite strange, since Luigi was thinking about saying NO to her if she asked the question, but he never actually felt the feelings he felt before. It was strange for him not to say things that he didn't plan.

"Great! See you later Sweetie!" Daisy kissed Luigi on the cheek and skipped off, with legions of fans following behind her. She passed Peach, eating a stick of celery.

"Hey Peach!" Daisy said cheerfully, "Guess what?"

"...what..." Peach bit off a piece of celery violently

"Me and Luigi are Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Isn't that cool?" Daisy giggled cheerfully

"You... wern't... going out when that picture was taken?" Peach said, trying to refrain her hardest from screaming at the top of her voice

"Of course not, you would've known first!" Daisy said happily too Peach, skipping off, the legions again following her

"She... was... not even going out with him..." Peach said to herself.

That was it, Peach had to know who the culprit of the picture was, she burst into Brighton's study

"May I help you, Peach?" Brighton said, still writing on his paper, not looking up

"Why yes, you can" Peach said, refraining from attack Brighton with several blunt objects she could see around her

"What with?" Brighton said, still not looking at her from his paper

"I would like you to be so kind and tell me who took the picture of Luigi and Daisy" Peach collectively said

"It was sent to me by S.A.W.W.S, I put it in as soon as I got it in early this morning and published it" Brighton said, as if from memory, still not looking up

"S.A.W.W.S?" Peach said

"The Super Awesome Wario-Waluigi Squad" Brighton said

"Wasn't it team?"

"Nah, they changed it since they thought it was the Team bit that made people laugh at them" Brighton said "Is that all?"

"Yes, Yes indeed Brighton" Peach said, storming out with an evil grin on her face

Peach made way to the cafeteria and saw a big pile of Burgers, and behind that mountain of meat was a meat-filled man mound. Peach made way to Wario.

"Oh, Hey Peach, Now that you and Mario aren't hot anymore, how would you like to get with a real stud?" Wario said, in a fake macho way, trying to sexily eat a burger

"Wario, How dare you publish that picture! I would report you to Headmaster Toadsworth, but he loves the paper too much to care!" Peach shouted, grabbing Wario by the neck

"Hyuck! Please… let… go… still… hungry…" Wario tried to say as Peach strangled him

"Hmmm… I'll give you a deal, since I am royalty to this kingdom, I will give you whatever you want…"

"Wait, first you strangle me and now you want to give me whatever I want!? Oh well, good enough for me" Wario said, trying to catch is breath

"Under one condition" Peach continued, "You have to take a picture of Daisy and Luigi again"

"That's easy!"

"Not just any picture, something embarrassing that will take down their whole existence at this school" Peach ended

"Oh, OK then" Wario shovelled more burgers into his mouth

"What do you want in return if you do this?" Peach said

"A Motorcycle" Wario said with his mouth full

"A Motorcycle? Is that it?" Peach enquired

"And my own factory" Wario gulped down the burgers he ate in one gulp

"OK, Done" Peach said, holding out her hand, Wario went to shake her hand, but she snatched it away

"On second thoughts, let's just say we have a deal" Peach said walking off

"Do you still wanna get with a stud?" Wario said, again with his mouth full, but not within ear-shot of Peach

Peach and Mario went home together, entering Mario's home, but before they did that, Mario had to have another conversation with Luigi

"Luigi, I think Peach is having a secret vendetta with Daisy" Mario whispered, making sure Peach couldn't hear

"I don't know anything about this, ever since I agreed to go out with her I have been avoiding her ever since, I still can't get used to this popularity thing" Luigi said

"Wait… you weren't even going out?" Mario got excited

"At that kiss? No, just… rather close friends" Luigi said

"My brothers a player!" Mario said cheerfully as he entered his home with his girlfriend

"AY, IS THATA YOU MARIO!?" Mama Mario shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah"

"ISA LUIGI STILL WITHA YOU?

"Yeah, he's come home"

"ISA THAT DAISY GIRL YOU SAID HE WASA WITH PREGNANT!?"

"No"

"ISA PEACH WITH YOU?"

"Yeah, we're just gonna be upstairs"

"SHE BETTA NOTA BE PREGNANT, OR I MAKEA YOU INTO MY RAVIOLI SAUSE!"

Mama Mario was up from her chamber as Mario, Luigi and Peach went upstairs.

Mario and Peach sat on Mario's bed, Peach looked strangley calm for the scene she made early in the morning, Mario wanted to know what was up.

"Peach… Are you still upset?" Mario said quietly, not to provoke another scream session

"I'm OK" Peach said, trying not to tell Mario what she had in store for Daisy

"Listen, Peach, Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend, you're going to have to face that sometime, and if you are going to ruin her life, I don't know if we should be together anymore, I want my brother to be happy" Mario lectured

"It's OK Mario, I understand" Peach said.

Peach realised she had to make a choice. Her popularity and the ruin of Daisy's school life or her Boyfriend who she loves so much.


	5. It's A Daisy Party

_Whoa! I really, REALLY appreciate all the reviews I am getting. I seem to be having a lot of inspiration so that's why there are 2 chapters in one day. I am introducing more characters as the story progresses so hopefully I am doing something good. Contact me by e-mail or MSN if you have any ideas you would like to pitch into me._

---

Obviously, Peach wanted popularity more then anything, so she let Wario go ahead with his plans. The next day, Wario got a perfect opportunity, Daisy gave out invitations to a party she was throwing on the same day as today. The list consisted of: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Brighton, Twila, Peach, Boo, Toad and various others. When the day was done, everyone went home to prepare.

"Hey, Luigi, come in here for a second" Mario called from his room to Luigi's

Luigi walked into Mario's room

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you like this?" Mario took out a black button up with a slim green tie and some black jeans

"Whoa, You're gonna like fine! Yeah, they're cool, I got nothing to wear for Daisy's party though" Luigi said

"That's why this is yours, it IS your girlfriends party after all, and it's a thank you present for becoming popular instead of me" Mario laughed

"Wow! Thanks, and what are you going to wear?" Luigi looked at his new wardrobe piece

"Thought I'd just slap something on" Mario said gracefully "I don't really care much for my appearance anymore, you ready to set off?"

"Yeah, I just need to put this on and we can go to Daisy's"

"OK then… Oh, and Luigi, what cologne do you wear?"

"It's just an aftershave I have, hardly anyone has it"

"Ah, thought so, you DO smell nice y'know" Mario laughed

In a few minutes, they were heading off towards an already jumping party, but a non-jumpy Peach sat on the stairs behind the front door waiting for Mario

"Peach? What are you doing here? The party looks like it's started" Mario said

"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious Mario, but I was waiting for you, I couldn't go in by myself!" Peach said, grabbing Mario's hand and running in

Luigi walked in, outside was dark and the light inside was dim, so not much visibility was there, but the oversized living room had been turned into a disco, the kitchen into a buffet and a strange noise coming from the cupboard under the stairs, like a man moaning. Luigi got suspicious and looked under the stairs, it was Wario swimming in what looked like a giant pit of raspberry jelly.

"I love your sweet, sweet raspberry girlfriend" Wario said, bathing in raspberry jelly. Luigi tried to refrain from laughing so hard it could stop the party and shut the door.

"Luigi!" Daisy shouted from upstairs

"Daisy! I've missed you! But just tell me one thing, why the hell is Wario in a giant room filled with raspberry jelly?" Luigi shouted back

"Oh, Twila warned me he might eat all the food in the kitchen, so I just made that to keep him busy" Daisy came downstairs to hug and kiss her boyfriend.

"Well, where's Waluigi? Normally him and Wario are inseprible" Luigi asked

"Oh, he's… occupied at the moment" Daisy said, pointing to the closet

"Oh… OH…" Luigi got what she ment

"So, you wanna go come to my room? It seems we can't really talk with all this ruckus going on" Daisy said, grabbing Luigi's hand

"Sure, not really a fan of… wait… is this Avenged Sevenfold?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Everyday I love you more and more…"

"That's more like it, come on" Daisy ran upstairs with her boyfriend in hand

Meanwhile, the living room was jumping to rock music, Peach and Mario were sat down, drinking beer

"Wait, was that Luigi and Daisy going upstairs?" Peach said, noticing the couple

"Hey, Peach, what did I say about Daisy" Mario reminded Peach about his talk with her

"Oh… sorry… it was more or less your brother going upstairs in a snazzy outfit, did he dress for the occasion this time?"

"It IS his girlfriends party… wait, Waluigi just came out the closet"

"What did he DO in there!? Wait… is that Twila coming out with him!?"

"Mama Mia!"

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, I can't get Waluigi out of my head!"

"Quick, dance it off!"

Mario and Peach leapt off their chairs and danced wildly in the middle of the rest, stepping on Toad

"Hey, Watch it! Geez, you'd think some people could just have a good time rather then freak out" Toad said angrily to himself as he went to the silent kitchen to get some food.

Back upstairs, Daisy and Luigi went into Daisy's room, her room was well lit so Luigi could see Daisy in her tatty jeans and black tank top

"Haaa… Haaa… Haaa…" Luigi refrained from the Haminas, he was getting good at it

"Wow! Luigi! You look great!" Daisy said, hugging Luigi

"You look... great too" Luigi said, he couldn't think of anything else to say

"You ok Luigi?"

"Well, yeah, why did you throw this party in the first place?"

"My parents went out back to our home kingdom for some royal issues, so I thought I might as well throw a kick-ass party while I am here"

"OK, Cool"

"Be right back, I need to get a drink"

Daisy went down to the kitchen for a drink, Peach saw her go into the kitchen and thought that this was her chance to sabotage her. She looked for Wario, but he was nowhere to be found, apart from his backpack which she unzipped to see the contents of. Wario's bag full of all sorts, itching powder, sneezing powder, fart sweets, love mints, sweat mints, fake coins, permanent markers and various others, a pranksters paradise. Peach took them all out thinking they were all useless, apart from what was called Love Mints, it said on the packet 'Be attracted to anyone, FAST' on it, it was perfect! Luigi hated fast women, and this could make Daisy go on a rampage, and then freak out all the other people with her making a move on them. She slipped on out and zipped up Wario's bag. She walked into the room where Daisy got out a beer from the fridge

"Oh, Hey Daisy" Peach said causally

"Hey Peach! Glad you could make it, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, could I have a swig of that?"

"Sure, go ahead"

Peach took the beer swigged a sip and put it behind her back and slipped in the mint

"Why'd you do that?"

"Uh… Yoga… my dad makes me do it"

"Ah, alright then, can I have it back?"

"Sure" Peach passed Daisy back her drink and walked off

"Yes! Yes! I did it, I did it, I did it!" Peach chanted to herself, picking up a half finished beer

"Hey! That's mine!" Boo showed, he was holding the bottle

"Oops, sorry" Peach said, running back to Mario for more freaky dancing.

Back in Daisy's room, Daisy had finished her beer in her room with Luigi, and taking the mint.

"So, what now?" Luigi said

"Well, you could take your top off" Daisy blurted out

"Excuse me?" Luigi leaned backwards from shock

"Oops!" Daisy held her mouth shut "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that I sware!"

"It's ok" Luigi said, collecting himself "So, as I said"

"Damnit Luigi… your voice is making me so hot…" Daisy said uncontrollably

"Is my breath hot?" Luigi couldn't understand and breathed on his hand to check the temperature

"Luigi, wanna make out?" Daisy said, she tried to refrain but couldn't control it, the mint was in full-effect now

"Daisy, Daisy… OK, Listen, I like you, in fact, I REALLY like you, I have never had these feelings before, every time I see you I get butterfly's in my stomach, and I think you're the one for me, I just want to take things slow so that we don't go way over our heads" Luigi said, almost as shocked as Daisy was coming on to him like she was

"Oh, Luigi!" Daisy said sweetly, his words made her overcome the aphrodisiac the mint contained "Luigi, take me now" Daisy ripped off her clothes, showing her bright orange underwear

"Hamina Hamina Hamina" Luigi said as fast as he could, he couldn't resist, and for reasons unbeknownst to him, he couldn't resist Daisy either, he ended up taking off his clothes to his boxers and jumping into Daisy's bed.

The door opened, a raspberry smelling Wario stepped into Daisy's room.

"Daisy, you ran outta jelly, I think…" Wario stopped, her duvet was moving violently. He pulled open the cover so he could see, Luigi and Daisy were in an intense making-out session with touching and feeling and everything Wario needed to get his motorcycle, he opened up his camera and 'Click', that motorbike was as good as his.

Wario almost rolled downstairs to where Peach was and showed her the picture. Peach guided Wario out casually into the crowded kitchen.

"Wario! I love you so much!" Peach said, hugging Wario

"It was nothin', when do I get my bike?"

"It will be outside your house tomorrow Wario"

"Sweet!" Wario ran out onto the dance floor, doing a rubbish version of night fever.

Peach exited the room and Toad appeared from behind the table with a plate full of cocktail sausages

"Oh Boy, Mario is not gonna like this" he said to himself


	6. Love Is A Pain

_Right then, this has been a long time, sorry for the long wait! I will not give up on this, if I do not, then… I shall harm myself in your honour, K? Just contact me if you want to talk to me! It's the least I can do_

'WHAT!?' Mario shouted, the normally calm plumber found out about the events that happened.

"You're not mad at me, are you Mario?" Toad faintly said

"No, No, you're a good pal Toady-boy, I owe you one, now I got a Peach to pick" Mario said, rushing off

"Oh, Mario, you said you owed me… just never call me Toady-boy again!" Toad shouted down the hallway.

Mario dashed off down the hallway, lunch just started so he had time to know what to say to his Girlfriend.

"I really do not know what to say, Peach" He said, making Peach jump

"Oh, Hey Mario! Why do you not know what to say?" Peach said, trying to hide her guilt

"Listen, Peach, you've taken this thing with Daisy way to far, I think we should end it, you seem to be concentrating more on your popularity then your relationship with me, we had a good thing, and now you're not the top dog anymore, you seem to be doing more with Daisy then me" Mario said, walking off before Peach could answer

"…I AM NOT A DOG!" Peach shouted back

Peach was left gob smacked, after many years of a happy relationship, it was over as quick as that, she couldn't fight back the tears and had to run in the nearest toilet to cry her eyes out.

"Ah, the break-up cubicle" said a voice outside Peach's cubicle

"Wha… What?" Peach sniffled

"It's me, Twila, I was in this cubicle when me and Luigi broke up" She said

"But why ME! I am too pretty to be dumped by the handsomest guy in school!"

"You went out with Luigi?"

"No, It was Mario, duh" Peach tried to sound tough, but she couldn't even attempt, she needed all the friends she could get

"Well, if you need any help, you always have me" Twila said, heading out.

"Wait! Twila!" Peach shouted from inside the cubicle

"What?"

Peach was hatching a plan, it was Daisy that had started this and it was obvious that Twila still had a thing for Luigi, if Twila did something with Luigi, Daisy would split, when Daisy split, Luigi will be depressed, and when Luigi is depressed, Mario will come to her to comfort. Behind the crown and pretty face was a mind of an evil genius.

"Would you like Luigi back by any chance?" Peach said, unlocking the cubicle and gaining back her strength

"Well… Uh… I…"

"Thought so, right, here is the deal, I will get you with Luigi…"

"Is that it?"

"Nothing more"

"Well… Thanks! I never knew you were so nice Peach!"

"Anything to help" Peach exited her cubicle with an evil smirk on her face

"Wario, where did you get that bike?" Luigi asked Wario after school

"Uh… THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR" Wario shouted, raising his fist in the air

"…And Thor gave it too you because?"

"He likes me… better then you…"

"SHOTGUN!" Waluigi shouted, jumping onto the back of the Motorcycle, luckily Wario's width did not compete with his un-natural lankyness

"FOR ZANZABAR!" Waluigi shouted, his fist thrusted in the air, speeding off at high speed.

"AND BACON AND HAM AND TURKEY AND GRAVY AND CHICKEN And chocolate and Paul Simon…" Wario was heard in the background as Luigi stood there completely aghast

"Hey Luigi…" Twila said nervously

"Hey Twila, Howzit hanging?" Luigi replied, cheerfully

"Well, um… Peach is throwing a party soon at her Castle"

" Oh god… last time I got so drunk… Yeah, I'll come"

"Cool… Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'd thought I'd invite Daisy along, but I'll take you next time when she's not available, see you later" Luigi walked off towards the buses

He reached the buses and sat next to Daisy and a very upset Mario at the front

"I had to break it off" Mario said, putting his hands on his head

"What? Why? She's throwing a party soon!"

"A Party? Like… Hmm, something's not right"

"Wha…?"

Mario was thinking about Peach's plan, normally she has one at the end of the year, but why now? It's the middle of the year! Soccer Season starting? Lots of thoughts went into Mario's head.

"I'm coming with you Luigi" Mario said

When they reached home, Mama Mario was in the kitchen

"AY, WHEREHAVA YOU BEEN?"

"Yeah, Rough day, broke up with Peach…"

"IS SHE A PREGNANT?

"No, and also we are going to a Party soon"

"IS THE PARTY A PREGNANT?"

"Ah geez" Mario went up with Luigi to their rooms, a loud Motorcycle passed their house, with a long moan on "PAUL SIMOOOOOOOOOOOON"


	7. Plan B

The next day was a weekend; Peach was planning her 'Party'. She had to throw one; otherwise there would be no way that she could get Daisy, Luigi and Twila together in the same room. Everyone knows that Peach's parties are always good, so practically everyone will be coming to it, and it was just after Daisy's as well, so people would be raring to go. It was unusual for Peach to throw one randomly, but she was sure she would think of a reason, such as the new soccer season or Headmaster Toadsworth's new shoes ect.. It was so soon until a rampage of schoolchildren came in to start the party, including Wario and Waluigi on their motorbike they have named 'The Prune Train Of Panama'. Mario and Luigi though were in the bushes, outside the windows of the Castle.

"Geez, it's early for a party" Luigi sighed, bored of Mario's suspicion

"Well, if you want to go in, do so, but if something happens, I'm going in" Mario said, his eyes still fixed by the castle windows. Luigi shortly left, getting bored.

"Need any help" Boo said from behind Mario

"If you can" Mario's eyes were still fixed on the castle

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do"

Boo quickly turned invisible and entered the party, where everyone was fitting in, Wario ravaging Peach's overstuffed buffet, Waluigi feeling uncomfortable every time he went near Twila or a closet, Peach was sitting down on her own but Luigi was sat on the stairs, waiting for Daisy. Twila had to walk towards Luigi before Daisy got to the party, Peach got excited and almost choked on her beverage.

"Uh, Hey" Twila sat next to Luigi on the stairs

"Hey, What's up?"

"Uh… Nuthin…" Twila just sat there, breaking a sweat as she was not one who talked to Luigi easily after their relationship

"You look nervous, go get a drink" Luigi said, pointing to a punch bowl partially obscured by Wario, who had declared the place as his home from home.

Twila could not do Peach's plan, and Daisy was in sight from the castle. Peach ran to Twila in a stress, her good mood vanished.

"You were supposed to make out with him!" Peach said through gritted teeth

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't" Twila said, ashamed

"You're useless!" Peach shrieked, storming off.

Boo came out with his report for Mario, witnessing the events.

"Peach's plan was to get Twila back with Luigi" Boo said bluntly

"Oh Geez, Now she's trying to get Luigi away from her" Mario said, taking his eyes off of the castle.

"Twila failed though, so it looks like Daisy and Luigi are still together" Boo said

"For now…" Mario darted in and saw Luigi, looking over his head at an on-coming Daisy

"Hey Mario, decided to join the fun"

"No Bro, Go So Toe Po… are you and Twila together?"

"No! It's me and Daisy, and apparently Elvis's Backing Band is performing here"

"Is he?"

"No, Elvis's Back…"

"Is he?"

"No, Elvis' Back…"

"IS HE!?"

"NO! Anyway, why ask? Did you see us talking? It's nothing; I don't feel anything for her or towards her"

"Alright then…" Mario walked to a chair near Peach was and sat down on it, spectating the events, watching the Jurassic Lank and Pudgey The Pirate, otherwise known as Waluigi and Wario, run around and cause havoc.

"Uh, Hey Mario" Peach said from a distance

"Oh, How you holding up?" Mario said, playing it cool

"I was wondering if you would forgive me? I mean… I kinda forgot about her now, I can always gain it back with ease"

"Well, alright, you're forgiven, just don't pull a stunt like that again" Mario said, giving in, he could easily dump her again if she tried another stunt at the current party.

"Hey, Mario…" Peach took up a chair next to Mario, "Guess what I have in my hand"

"Some metacarpal bones?"

"No, silly, this" Peach opened up a picture, it was an old picture of a day out they had together when they first started going out, it brought a tear to Mario's eye, but he refrained from doing anything to embarrassing

"Heh, forgot about that" He said, scratching the back of his head

"Well, glad we are back together" Peach said, happily skipping off, she was then confronted by Boo

"Boo, time for Plan B" Peach said to him.

"Wha…? Plan B?" Boo became puzzled

"Wait, you don't know about Plan B… alright, listen, I need you to do me a favour"

"Alright, what?" Boo said, he was a master at covering up the fact he spy's on people

"I need you to find something embarrassing from Daisy's house, something that will bring her down"

"Whoa, geez, don't you think your going a bit overboard?"

"Nah! Just do what I say and I'll give you something in return"

"No need, I love doing this stuff" Boo vanished off to Daisy's house

"Excellent" Peach said as she turned away with an oversized grin on her face. She got her guy back and she's taking the girl down. It was as if it WAS her birthday party.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were at the top of the stairs, Wario had another idea for a wild stunt to do.

"Do you think this will work?" Waluigi said, holding a bowling ball

"Sure I do! I am always right!" Wario said

"This isn't your basic Ham and Eggs y'know" Waluigi looked at the bowling ball and at his reflection

"Mmm, Ham and Eggs, A days work for a chicken, a lifetime commitment to a pig. Well, listen, I am going to do it, you're just gonna help me" Wario said, preparing for his stunt

"Alright, here goes" Waluigi placed the bowling ball on the top of the banister, Wario jumping on

"YEE HAW!" Wario shouted as he rolled down on the bowling ball and launched into the air, looking at hundreds of people underneath him looking at the flying fat man in awe, he waved downwards, but the ball dropped and left him like a cannonball, ending up crashed through the wall of the castle and into the distance.

"I guess Wario has been gate crashing" Luigi said to Daisy

"Heh, yeah, that's one weird thing to do" Daisy said

Boo came back to Peach with his report

"Well, what did you find out?" Peach asked

"Well, this is gonna sound weird, so I might aswell just show you" Boo showed Peach a ziplock bag with a piece of plastic in it with a strip coming out

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This is a pregnancy test"

"So… Daisy thought she was pregnant?"

"Yup, and check the colour of the strip" Boo took his hand off the strip to show it was bright blue

Peach was rooted to the ground, she didn't know whither to laugh hysterically and jump around frantically or to remain in shock. She remained in shock even though she felt like doing the earlier mentioned thing.

"Boo… You… are… AWESOME!" Peach hugged Boo tightly and ran off with the test. Little did she know was that Daisy didn't know she was pregnant. The plot was thickening even more.

Wario came back in, this time he crashed his motorcycle through the doors and up the stairs.

"Are you alright? That was insane!" Waluigi shouted out

"Damn straight!" Wario shouted back, giving him a high five, followed by a long pause

"What now?" Waluigi said to his pudgy compadre

"…BUFFET!" Wario shouted, crashing though the banister on his motorcycle and landed on the ground flat on his face.


	8. Saving Private Peach

Peach escaped the holocaust that was her party and went into the private area of her bathroom and flicked the lock. Her spontaneous party had produced perhaps the greatest revenge to Daisy. But how could she do it? She thought about it, if she announced it in front of the whole party, Mario would dump her again, and she loved him to pieces. If she kept it quiet, she wouldn't get her revenge. But if she decided to tell one person and give the evidence, it would spread like rumors do at school and she would be exposed!

"Awesome" she said to herself.

She walked out of the room with the test in hand, who to tell first? Luigi? No, he was probably the father, especially after Wario's 'Love Mint'. Mario? No, he will suspect her again which will result in more complications. Wario? Just plain no. Brighton? Bingo. Brighton was a neutral, not on anyone's side. She quickly dashed to Brighton and told him about Daisy's baby. Brighton then made it quickly to Toad, who passed it on to Munchie, who was writing this and had no time to pass it on to anyone else, so Toad scoped around for another person to ask. Peach went up to Daisy casually, who was in a deep conversation with Luigi on the steps.

"Oh, Hey Daisy, what's new?" Peach said, with a gigantic grin on her face

"Nothing much really, just talking about families with Louie here" said Daisy

"Ooooh, Why?" Peach's grin grew wider and wider, almost disproportionate to her face

"I don't know if I should tell you" Daisy's voice grew a bit quieter

"Maybe this will explain" Peach took out the test.

"What are you doing with my mom's pregnancy test?" Daisy said

"…Your moms?" Peach said through her gritted teeth, still fixed on her wild grin

"I might as well tell you now, since you somehow got my mom's test. I am going to be a big sister!" Daisy said with joy in her voice

"…Good…" Peach turned her head and slowly walked away, stiff as a board to the seat next to Mario, who was quietly watching the party progress.

"Hey Peach, you don't look so good" Mario curiously said

"I'm fine" Peach sighed and loosened up

"Just come for me for anything, alright? You haven't told me about why you held this party anyway" Mario said

"…it was for the hell of it, everyone was doing it" Peach sighed again

Mario just stared blankly at her, her face to the floor. He thought nothing of it and decided to continue on being a spectator of the party. Meanwhile, Wario came up from the ground floor to meet with Waluigi, who wasn't where he was.

"Waluigi? Where the hell are ya'!?' Wario bellowed, shoveling food into his mouth. He looked all round, but then approached the closet were Twila was, who seemed to be making out with a coat.

"You really have no life Twila" Wario laughed, spraying half-chewed food stuffs everywhere and closing the closet.

"Who was that?" Waluigi said

"I dunno, but I don't care about that Wally, all I care about is you" Twila mentioned in her quiet voice

"Oh god, you are sometimes really pathetic…" 'Wally' said as he continued his aforementioned business.

The party lasted until late at night, the people left and all that was left was Peach, her position not shifted from her slumped, sighing state. Even though others said it was a completely awesome, she knew she had failed, and on an immense scale to her as well. But now everyone thought that Daisy was pregnant, she was even more of a jam then she originally was. She needed to tell everyone it was a lie, and FAST.

The next day, Peach was at the front of school before even some of the teachers, she had ran at the crack of dawn from her house to the school before anyone else, even before Headmaster Toadsworth, who arrived shortly after Peach.

"Peach? Is that you?" Toadsworth enquired

"Um… Yes, Headmaster" Peach stuttered

"Well, isn't this a jolly surprise, are you working with Master Brighton?" Toadsworth asked

"Brighton's here?" Peach said, breaking out in a sweat

"Yes, this is when he edits the weekly newsletter, it goes out today" Toadsworth said, twirling his moustache "I know this weeks is going to be good, the soccer season starts soon and I know we will win the championship!" Toadsworth added, walking in school with a spring in his step.

Within a millisecond, Peach entered the school as well, almost sprinting to Brighton's office, which was producing a heavy sound of clacking on keyboards.

"Ah, Peach, a bit early for you to be in school don't you think?" Brighton asked, impressively guessing that it was actually Peach who just entered the room.

"Uh, Hey, can I read the newsletter?" Peach said in a very fast and stressed voice

"Sure, I was just about to finish it" Brighton said, pushing away from his desk on his computer chair.

Peach read the articles: 'Soccer Season Underway' – 'New Policy on Cheeseburgers' – 'Peach's Pregnancy Obsession' – 'Munchie is awesome...' it took her several seconds to realize that Brighton had got it all wrong, it was Daisy who was supposed to be pregnant, not her.

"Um, 'Peach's Pregnancy Obsession'?" Peach repeated

"Dude, first off, you thought Twila had a baby but it was hidden from us, last year you had reason to believe that Wario was pregnant with twins, but he was just really, _really _fat, and now you carry round pregnancy tests saying they are other pupils. For god's sake, get a hold of yourself woman!" Brighton lectured

"But why are you putting it on the newsletter?!" Peach shrieked

"Because I couldn't find anything else to put. But I will remove it if you want" Brighton said calmly

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Peach said, almost begging

"Alright, just get out of my office" Brighton said, turning back to his post

Peach left the room, just as the bus came in for yet another day at the school. The 'Prune Train from Panama' crashed through the window yet again with the portly-gangly combo on the saddle. Brighton put down the pile of freshly printed newsletters on his desk ready to hand out at lunch. Peach sighed and joined the crowd of school children.

_I'm back, missed me? Well, it's been a damn while since I last updated this, but it will be more frequent now, since of the usual stuff I needed to take care of now has almost been taken care of. So just hang tight and you shall be treated with more MK High._


	9. Soccomplications

As Brighton laid out the newsletter, Peach was surprisingly the first to get one. She read the usual articles she saw on Brighton's computer, but the one he changed was even worse then his convincing one about her obsession with pregnancy, it was about Daisy. Daisy was _apparently_ Peach's hot competition to her heavily protected title of 'Head Cheerleader'. Even though Peach was slightly infuriated by this plan, she kept content; knowing her dazzling looks and skill will prevail over hers any day. In fact the person most affected by this was astonishingly Luigi. He has known Daisy long enough to know that she wouldn't actually think of trying out for cheerleading, and he knows how much Peach is protective over the title, cheerleaders don't even try to audition for Head Cheerleader because they are too scared of Peach. If Daisy tried out for Head Cheerleader, Peach would slaughter her. Luigi decided to take Daisy to the MK High stadium, with the sign spray painted as 'Pork-Gritz Cathedral' by 100 percent hog fat Wario.

"Um… you know why I brought you here right?" Luigi said to Daisy in the Stadium, looking at the 5 team players on the pitch, practicing their soccer on the pitch.

"It's about this whole 'Cheerleading' thing isn't it?" Daisy said, concerned

"Yeah, that, I don't want you to try out" Luigi said, telling it un-naturally straight

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to try out anyway" Daisy said, looking at the field

The soccer team was the same as last season: Mario, Waluigi, Toad, Brighton and Kritter

"Oh good, just in case you thought about it twice…" Luigi said looking at Daisy

"I am sure I won't try out, you need to be… rather dumb" Daisy laughed, but her eyes still fixed on the pitch

"Hah!" Luigi laughed at the remark "Well, what about the attention and the praise"

"I am no girl who wants that stuff to be honest, but then again, I am partial to the game itself…" Daisy's eyes were fixed on the ball, as it was passed to Waluigi who passed it straight to Toad, her eyes remained on Waluigi "…and the people that play it"

Luigi saw her gaze into the field; it was the same gaze as at her party when she took the 'Love Mint'. He had to distract her.

"Well, I am going back home, wanna come?" Luigi said, leaving his seat

"You go on ahead, I'll follow" Daisy stayed in her same position she had as Luigi left the stadium and headed home.

As soon as Mario was home, Luigi was at home on his computer in his room.

"Hey, I saw you at the ground today, Daisy make you come?" Mario said with a towel round his neck

"Actually, I made Daisy come… but I know that she likes soccer boys now" Luigi sighed, not staring away from his computer

"Hmm, you know how much I have wanted you to be on the team, and I am the captain now, so with enough training you'll be in it in no time" Mario cheerfully mentioned

"Well, I dunno… I haven't played soccer in years" Luigi again refraining from turning his head from the computer

"I can teach you how, you don't need to be sat at the computer all your life now" Mario said quite caringly for a brother

"My life is virtual nowadays" Luigi groaned

"Well, get off whatever your on nowadays and come train with us next week. Toad's going off on a trip tomorrow for a week so we will need a 5th man for training" Mario said, walking away "You can play alongside Waluigi in midfield"

Luigi's ears perked up and his turned his computer chair. Waluigi. That was where Daisy was looking at, of course!

"Let's do this"

"That's a my bro!" Mario almost ran and hugged Luigi, but he just patted his back

It was a few days before Mario AND Luigi were faced with problems. The 1st Match was originally when Toad was to return from his trip. Now, Luigi has to replace Toad. Mario could risk using his brother who hasn't played since childhood, or concede the match and have to bring an un-experienced team into the championship because the match was a pre-season.

Luigi however, had seen Waluigi and Daisy laughing and holding hands at break, with Waluigi's rumoured-to-be ex-girlfriend Twila staying at home because of 'Stress Related Illness'. Luigi put the pieces together and the pieces he had put together put pieces to his heart. Luigi couldn't play. Mario had to forfeit and they had to play in championship against a more match-fit team. Promotion to the Strikers League looked bleak…


	10. The Ways of the Wario

"So, it's over?" Mario said to a Luigi, buried in 3 ft thick duvet cover on his bed. Luigi nodded slowly underneath.

It has been 5 days since the disastrous day when Waluigi and Daisy became lovers. And Luigi hasn't been to school since. He wants nothing to do with life. No, he has not become emo, but he was still very depressed and heartbroken. Mario also had to take some pain in this, as his soccer team was without a player, with Toad on a trip, and Luigi was his only chance at replacing. It was after these 5 days Luigi braved to go in, even with a shadow of gloom on his conscience. What made Luigi and even Mario twisted was Peach and Daisy talking together. Not only were they talking, they were getting along! Luigi couldn't look at Daisy, but Mario had to know why.

"Hey, Peach, your getting along with Daisy well… Why?"

"She's on the cheerleading team, and she _ADORES _me!" Peach giggled and continued to talk to Daisy

"But I thought… that you… and Daisy… cheerleading… Nyeah!" Mario quickly got confused

"It's OK; she joined the team since of Waluigi. I am still the head, she never wanted to become it, and we are best buds!" Peach hugged Daisy and continued a 100 mph chat. Mario stood there in a daze.

As soon as his mind cleared, he walked off in distress. His distress carried on until the end of school, but he was distracted by a Wario. Wario seemed to be on the Prune Train from Panama holding a picture of Waluigi and sighing.

"Whatsamatta?" Mario approached Wario

"It's Waluigi, the clutz is all lovey dovey because of the new broad. I need a tight compadre!" Wario moaned

"Well, why has Waluigi left you? He was with Twila and yet you didn't seem to mind"

"TWILA!? So he didn't have all them Ham Rodeos…"

"That's because if anyone says ham you are in a trance"

"…sorry, I was thinking of ham"

"What did you do without him then?"

"Well, today we are supposed to bake!"

"You bake?"

"I mean… peanut brittle" Wario then revved then engine and sped off. 24 hours later he was in the same place. Mario decided to give talking to Wario another shot.

"Hey Wario, no Waluigi again?" Mario asked

"It was… horrible!" Wario said, in the fetal position on the widened saddle

"What was?"

"He brought… the girl… home… I had to wear my anti-cootie goggles!"

"What harm did that do?"

"Well… nothin' really… they just stayed in his room and then walked right out again… it was horrible!"

"Wait, this isn't the same Wario I have seen"

"The same Wario? I have always been Wario! At least that's what granny writes on my underwear!"

"Maybe you have to stand up to Waluigi to gain his respect"

"Respect… yeah! He has to respect me!"

"Yup, and maybe he might hang around with you more"

"Yeah! He will!"

"So… what now…"

"…TO PIZZA HUT!" Wario sped off of the Prune Train.

The next day, Wario was sitting down at lunch with his tradition mountain of food which he has named 'Mount Evereat' and Mario decided to again go back to Wario.

"Hey Wario, did you take my advice"

"Yeah! We're best buds now! I am phenomenal! Like that guy from NASA said I was!"

"Yeah… but he only called you that because he thought you were the 10th planet in the solar system"

"But still… anyway, the girl got all peeved, I was gonna throw eggs and Cher CD's at her when she passed, but I decided not too, might make Waluigi mad"

"Wait, she was peeved?"

"Yeah! About Waluigi hanging out with me, she wanted him all to herself, it was weird"

Wait! That was it! Maybe if Daisy dumped Waluigi, Luigi would feel better, and if Luigi felt better, the soccer team can re-assemble and fight to be in the Strikers League! Mario thought about this long and hard, normally he was the peace keeper and the guy who stood out of things, but the whole school counted on him and his soccer team to perform in the ultimate match, so he had to do this. And he might get to punch Wario mid-way as well. But he couldn't! That was the problem. If he did it, it would be against what he would normally do, and then Waluigi would be too depressed to play! Mario was in a dilemma of gigantic proportions.

Time until the Play-Off Game: 7 Days


	11. Brighton's Plan

Mario called the remains of the team to the meeting. Waluigi, Brighton and Kritter all sat down at the desks as Mario stepped in, with a rather distressed look on his face.

"Hey Mario, What's up?" Brighton asked, wondering why he called the gang round

"We can't play... as you can see, we have no 5th player, Toad's family extended the trip and we have no one to fill his place" Mario said blankly

"I am sure we can find some chump to fill his place, he was only 2 foot tall as it was!" Kritter laughed to himself and rested his feet on the desk

"It's no laughing matter Kritter, sure, we are strong without one or two players,  
but the rules forbid it, and you do know who we are playing, don't you?" Mario asked the gang, the other players gave confused looks to eachother. "Hyrule School"  
he said, ending the confusion, but starting the panic.

"We have a load of boys that can fill in right? Whaddabout Luigi?" Waluigi asked, but Mario just stared daggers at him.

"What about Daisy?" Kritter asked, Mario gave out more dagger stares, until he broke the silence

"Neither of them can play, Daisy is a girl and Luigi is..."

"...A girl?" Waluigi laughed and high fived Kritter

"One more smart remark from you, and there will be only 3 left in the squad"  
Mario threatend, as soon as he said that, everyone including Waluigi froze, eyes fixed on Mario, this was his version of going beserk since he was a calm person normally, never lifting a finger to harm anyone.

"Anymore guys in this school that can play?" Kritter asked

"...Wario?" Brighton said, followed by a long burst of laughter by everyone in the room, including Mario

"Why can't Luigi play again? He's our only chance!" Brighton exclaimed

"Heartbreak" Mario said after a long pause, after Mario said this, everyone turned to Waluigi, who just stared blankly back

"Hey, it's not my fault! Daisy just went at me!" Waluigi tried to defend his cause

"So you have risked the team for a girl?" Brighton enquired

"It was before I knew Toad was gone! And I don't want the girl!" Waluigi admitted

"So dump the broad!" Kritter exclaimed

"I tried to! But I can't! I am not one to break the ladys hearts y'know" Waluigi said, admiring himself in the relfection of the whiteboard in front

"What if we just pretend you have dumped her? Give Luigi something to fight for"  
Brighton said

"Yes!" Mario jumped up to his feet "Genius!"

"Alright, alright, i'll talk to Luigi, just make sure you don't tell Daisy" Waluigi said , walking off, as he did, the others followed in fashion.

It took 3 days for Waluigi to figure out how he was going to do it. He thought it would be sly to talk into his phone about Daisy and breaking up and such. So he did that.

"Yeah, Yeah, I am gonna dump her, it's too not my style y'know? Yeah, Yeah, Ok then,  
i'll tell Jackie Chan to stop stealing your paint..." Waluigi rambled on to the phantom on the other end right next to Luigi. Like magic, the word 'Dump' made Luigi smile, and not because Wario was walking past like a dump of lard on legs.  
"... I learnt she liked me for my soccer, not for me, not right..." Waluigi continued.

Luigi got of the bus after school with a spring in his step with Mario alongside.  
Luigi told Mario that he would join the team. Mario got home with a spring in his own. The plan worked and Mario could live another day, but he hoped it wasn't too late.

Days before Play-Off: 4 


	12. Day Before Deadline

The soccer team practiced until they could practice no more, it involved days of pure agony, but they knew the results would be worthwhile. Even when they won the league they had a parade like celebration in their honor, but now all that would be for nothing if they don't win the play-off match, it's the soccer event of the year, and finally MK High were in it, they weren't just going to lose and start the league all over again. Even though, in his mind of course, Luigi had something to fight for, he had lost his 'touch'. He used to be quite a good one, but Toad was better then he was, so with match day looming, he had to prove his worth. Meanwhile, in school, E. Gadd was writing some equations on the board, it was science again in MK High as everyone took their seats. As E. Gadd explained the experiment they were going to do for the lesson, Waluigi was making glances at Daisy, Daisy returning the glances. Luigi almost turned as green as his shirt, it was as if they were still going out! But, of course, it was all a charade, Waluigi and Daisy were still in a relationship, that Waluigi wanted to get out of. As the lesson progressed, Luigi was trying to keep in his envy for Waluigi and Daisy, who were Lab Partners, not doing a thing right. Mario, Luigi's lab partner, tried to snap him out of it.

"Hey! Concentrate bro! You're good at this stuff!" Mario said, clicking his fingers

"Sorry… I am just staring into space" Luigi shook his head

"Well, at least you are not gonna be in space like I am November 16th"

"What?"

"… Nothing…"

"Oh, OK then" Luigi continued with his experiement

As the class did the experiment and Wario blew himself up, Luigi kept on getting distracted, this even distressed the normally calm E. Gadd, who called Luigi to his desk at the end of the lesson.

"You seem to be distracted today, what is wrong? Everything at home OK?" E. Gadd asked

"Everything's fine at home, it's just…"

"Ah, I can see it in your eyes… reminds me of U. Reaka…" E. Gadd sighed and looked out the window "She was a specimen that was most pleasant, yes, most pleasant indeed… she was the reason why I got into science. But she was also the reason why I can't trust any woman today. But you are a prodigy, I don't want you to make love get in the way of your studies, or in fact anything else. You are mid-way through the year, and it all relies on the end of year tests what happens. You could become a Plumber, you could become a Plumber who wears a hat. But love will drag you down, save it until you've grown" E. Gadd ended his emotional lecture and allowed Luigi to leave. Everything sunk in, but his heart belonged to Daisy. But what a time to recive a long lecture, because Waluigi and Daisy were walking hand in hand down the hall, Waluigi receiving a peck on the cheek. Waluigi HADN'T broke up with Daisy. Normally, Luigi would have been heartbroken and bed-bound by now, but this time, he has matured, this has happened once, Luigi wasn't going to take it light-hearted, he fueled himself inside his mind with pure envy, hate and other emotions he was encountering and stored it in his head. He walked away, calm and composed… for tomorrow, he was off to a packed stadium.

Meanwhile, Wario was being poked at by the little Goomba's, who started this year, wondering if he was filled with air or not, when Mario came towards him. Being somewhat of a sporting hero, the Goomba's stared, bug-eyed towards Mario is sheer awe.

"Thanks, those little jerks were annoying me. I swear, one more poke, I could feel myself brewing a…"

"Anyway, I need your help Wario… I never thought I'd actually say that… ever… but I need your help" Mario interrupted

"For what? When do you need the awesome help of Wario?!" Wario posed for the Goomba's, who were holding up pins to pop him

"Well, I need you to help with the team of course"

"What? You want me to be in the team!?" Wario got excited

"No… last time, you couldn't fit in the changing rooms"

"Damn… Manager? Commentator…?"

"Mascot" Mario held up a foam mushroom outfit for Wario to put on, perfectly wide for him to fit in, the Goomba's just laughed there tiny feet off.

"…lame…" Wario said, but he had to do it, so he put on the suit and tried to walk in it, which caused even laughs from Mario

"Hey, stop it!" Wario said, before a large eruption came from the bottom of the suit "Uh Oh… Oh god! Oh god! It smells, it smells, get me outta here!" The goomba's and Mario rolled on the floor laughing as Wario waddled about frantically, as he farted inside his suit and was trapped with the smell.


	13. Match Day

"One hour 'till Showtime boys" Toadsworth shouted to the team in the dressing room.

It was the day when all of Mushroom Kingdom gathers to see their team and this time, to see the event of their small lives. MK High could become champions and go towards the top league. If they win, a parade-like spectacle would occur, where they would be praised and people would admire their every follicle. If they lose, they will be hated and ridiculed for not achieving what others hoped they would. All this had hit Luigi at the wrong time, he was not panicking at being ridiculed if he lost, he was invisible even before all this chaos started. He was playing for the heart of his love, Daisy. He had to prove he can outperform and outwit Waluigi and take her love as a prize. Mario looked at the Hyrule team, who were practicing on the pitch. They looked tough, especially their captain, Link. The stadium was almost full of fans, going an hour early to see their teams practice and to eat their oversized Goomba Burgers, it wasn't loud since the match had started, but you could hear some small groups of chanters over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. On the big screen, Mario's face appeared, displaying his name and other details on the side. For some reason, reading 'Captain' by his name gave him a sense of pride, this was his first time had Captain and he wasn't going to screw it over. Luigi walked to the field in his training gear and socks to see what was going on.

"Big crowd" Luigi said, breaking the silence

"Yup, just how I like 'em" Mario stood with pride, watching all the fans, some chanting 'Mario, Mario, It's off to the Top we go'. "Hey, look at that!" Mario said, putting his shoulder round Luigi and pointing the screen. Luigi's face appeared on it, some of the girls swooned; he looked really handsome for someone who doesn't care about his looks, but then again, various groups of girls swooned as various other pictures as they flashed.

"This is just usual for you, huh" Luigi said to his proud brother

"It's called Adrenalin, not being scared" Mario said, "It's no problem, use it as your fuel"

Link walked past the duo and nodded to Mario, this comforted Luigi most since he knows they aren't blood thirsty

"Looks like a nice bunch of guys" Luigi said

"Yup, apart from Ganondorf, he's a pain in the neck" Mario said, pointing at a 7 ft giant and near him was Sheik

Meanwhile, the Directors Box was filling; this was mostly full of teachers and students. Nearby were the cheerleaders, facing towards the box on their side of the pitch.

"Hey, look!" Peach yelped in excitement

"Wha…?" Daisy turned around from the water dispenser, gormless

"Over there, it's Mario!" Peach waved frantically at Mario, who calmly waved back

"Damn, who's that fine man with him?" Daisy said, squinting towards Mario and the mystery guy

"That's Luigi!" Peach said, still waving frantically at Mario

"Wait, what!? Since when did he play?" Daisy said, surprised

"Well, just now for this game…" Peach said, composing herself "I hope he plays good, otherwise I'm moving away! I'd be, like, so embarrassed having to cheer for a loser team"

"He will…" Daisy whispered to herself

Then, out of the blue, a trumpet played loudly through the speakers. The crowd stood up and then a loud roar came from the stands as both teams players walked out onto the pitch. The players both walked onto the centre circle of the pitch. A big band started to play and the entire crowd stood up to sing the Mushroom Kingdom national anthem. Luigi heart was pounding furiously. Daisy didn't come to his mind one bit; he wondered how he first got into this mess. He realised now that he had to play and prove his worth. The anthem ended and without warning, a ball landed on his right boot. The game had started! Luigi panicked and passed it straight to Brighton who did some fancy manoeuvre to get past two Hyrule players. He launched the ball in the air and Mario leapt up high into the air, all he needed was to hit the ball with his head, which he did. The crowd went ballistic as the score had changed to 1-0. Luigi stood their, frozen. What could he do? He watched as Ganondorf thundered towards him and knocked him off his feet. Mario helped his brother up as a small crowd of Hyrule fans leapt off their seats and cheered. It was now 1-1 thanks to the large creature. Luigi shook his head and put his hands on his hips. Little did he know, Ganondorf was heading straight for him again, this time he reacted and slide underneath him, he now had the ball and now Sheik was on his tail, trying to steal it off him. Luigi closed his eyes and hoofed it across the pitch, straight into the path of Waluigi who shot… and hit the post. The crowd cringed as they heard the clang of metal to metal. The game dragged on until the first half was over and the score was as it started, 1-1.

"Boys, mind if I say a few words of encouragement?" Toadsworth entered the room to see the team.

"Go ahead, playing like this I'm surprised I'm not deep fried!" Waluigi moaned as he rubbed his bear feet, trying to stop the aching

"Just keep on fighting! We're all counting on you, all 70,000 fans are counting on you, your fellow students are counting on you, your parents are counting on you, your…"

"We get the picture" Brighton interrupted Toadsworth

"Just try your best now boys!" Toadsworth exited, as soon as he exited, some cheerleaders came to admire the players. Luigi saw Daisy walk straight to Waluigi, not even giving him a glance, but she turned when Luigi turned his head to talk to some cheerleaders who thought he was remarkable. It was a hidden love that neither Luigi nor Daisy wanted to display.

"It's crunch time!" Toadsworth sang, the cheerleaders fled and the players returned to the field for the second half.

The start of the game had Link on the ball, one quick step-over over Waluigi and he could get through. Kritter came out and gathered the ball and threw it out to Mario to try and shoot, only to have Sheik beat him to the ball. The game's second half had only got midway when the next goal occurred, through Link who managed to break free of Waluigi and strike it behind Kritter, who was infuriated with him. 2-1 to Hyrule and the end was near. It wasn't the result they wanted, and Mario could see his fans starting to boo. The atmosphere had died down when it was iminant that Hyrule were going though. The final minute was at hand and Mario had to do something, he ran with the ball when… the referee blew his whistle.

Mario cursed his luck and fell down to the foetal position, the fans booed their heads off and Toadsworth looked like he had lost a million coin bet. Mario turned around to see the giant Ganondorf… fighting? He was arguing with the referee and pointing to an injured Waluigi. Many doctors and a few cheerleaders, including a weeping Daisy, were crowding around him as he clutched his knee in agony. He was eventually carried off in a stretcher and Mario had to do some quick thinking. They were allowed a free kick, and free kicks were Mario's Achilles heel. He called over Luigi. Mario explained about the team's lack of skill with free kicks and Luigi complained that he was no good either, but he had to do it because no one else could do it. Luigi sighed and took position. One false move could cost the game. Luigi looked in the crowd. The fans were chanting ecstatically, the euphoria began again, but in Luigi's favour, many fans were chanting his name repetitively. Luigi looked in the director's box and to his teachers. E. Gadd was there, chanting his name with a giant box of Nachos and Cheese in his hand, Toadsworth, who was wringing his moustache in nervousness and… Rosaline? She had not even come into Luigi's hectic social life, but she was looking at him with twice the gaze Daisy had when they were in love. It was obvious to both that they were ment to be together… but Luigi couldn't focus on that, he had a game to finish. Luigi stepped back, took a deep breath… and though deeply about the girl in the Directors Box. He had such feeling for her, it was as if it was 'Love at first sight' and with this passion, he burst into a fury of green flame, his body was engulfed in it. He charged towards the ball in flash of green lightning and launched into the air with the ball.

"No! Impossible!" Sheik bursted out, gasping

"Yeah! Go Luigi!" Mario shouted

"A Megastrike? That's only been in folklore!" E. Gadd wiped his glasses to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Luigi launched into the air and blasted the ball.

"Hah! You'd still need one more goal to win! And you'll never get that!" Ganondorf laughed, then that laughter was silenced, when the ball split in two and both went in the net.

The referee blew his whistle for the end of the match and Luigi landed to the ground softly. The fans invaded the pitch in a euphoric explosion as the team had made it. But what was with the girl in the Directors Box? Luigi had to wait until the party to find out.

_Well, I'm back, missed me, again? I was too busy doing… other things… to write this, and also it was lucky I got Galaxy, for I have introduced Rosaline into the equation, looks like we are in for a wild ride, fans._


	14. A Hero's Return

Luigi got up from bed and clambered into his clothes. He thought it as just another day and nothing more, so he slunked downstairs to see the Lucozade fueled brother of his reading the paper.

"Since when do you read the paper?" Luigi asked, quite surprised

"I don't, I only read the sports section and guess the star of the headlines!" Mario laughed and hurled the paper at Luigi's chest. He opened it up and saw the title '**Hyrule Hammered by Luigi's Lightning'**.

Luigi was stunned by this, and woke up from his fatigue.

"Wait… I won the game for you all?" Luigi asked, putting down the paper as if it was radioactive

"Yup, you did! And thanks to you, Peach is holding another one of her mad celebrations together… today! Geez, it seems like a few chapters ago we were at there…"

"Chapters?" Luigi enquired

"I mean weeks of course… heh…" Mario said, scratching the back of his head and picking up his backpack "We better go, before the bus goes before us"

Sure enough, the punctual brothers were at the Bus Stop where the bus arrived at their stop. As soon as the brothers got on molecule of their trainers on the bus, the whole of it cheered in elation, including the driver, who let them ride for free. They both sit on double seats. In front of the brothers was Peach, who instantaneously turned to them, smiling violently.

"Oh my god! You guys were awesome!" Peach said, pinching the cheeks of the brothers

"Yeah… I guess we were…" Mario said, trying to fend off the wild girl for the rest of the journey.

Soon enough, they arrived at school. Sure enough, the Prune Train from Panama was parked outside, with Waluigi rolling Wario through the door, and failing to get him through. Wario was still stuck in the mascot's uniform that was handed to him by Mario a few days beforehand.

"Need some help there bra'?" Mario said, trying not to laugh

"That would be super" Wario said sarcastically. Mario karate kicked the mascot's uniform, which cracked like an egg. Two perfect pieces fell opposite from each other, releasing a vile stench.

"Geez! Wario! For koopa's sake! What the hell!" Waluigi said, coughing and covering his nose, trying to waft away the smell frantically with whatever he could find.

Inside the costume were: several candy wrappers, the remains of some taco shells, a McBowser meal and a live goat named Regan.

"Sorry, but when you gotta cut the cheese, you gotta cut the cheese!" Wario said, shrugging and entering the building.

"Wait, why does the goat have bite marks on it?" Waluigi puzzled

Mario shrugged and entered the school. He saw the school enraptured around the players, cheering and chanting and raising them above their heads.

"Whoa! I don't like heights!" Kritter squealed

"Mario, lead these guys out of here will you?" Brighton said, with kids reaching to get his autograph

Sure enough, Mario followed his orders and ran out to the cafeteria where the kids ran to follow their beloved captain. Luigi had problems of his own. He was the most popular as kids were holding up their copy's of the newspaper Mario was reading for him to sign. Not only that, but the only reason he managed to do it was because of that girl, _ROSALINE._ She was nowhere to be seen in her teal gown. Daisy was on a bench watching Luigi getting mauled by the adoring fans he had. Luigi managed to break free from the fans though. He sat on the same bench as Daisy without realizing who he was sitting too.

"You score a goal in a game of Soccer and suddenly you're the Pied Piper" Luigi said to the stranger in the corner of his eye

"Someone say Pies!?" Wario shouted

"Pied" Luigi said, emphasizing the D

"Heh, you are a soccer player, people like that in a guy" Daisy said, staring at Luigi's profile

"Yeah, people do like soccer players" Luigi said

"Some people even find it slightly attractive" Daisy said, eyes fixed

"Hmm, you could say that, but I'm Luigi, plain and simple" Luigi said, sighing

"You sure are" Daisy whispered into his ear, pecking his cheek

"Whoa! Hold it!" Luigi said sarcastically, laughing, thinking it was a joke

"Luigi…" Daisy whispered into his ear softly

"…d'yah think Rosaline'd like me?"

"What?" Daisy said, whispering, but confused

"No matter, I'm gonna go find her" Luigi lept off his seat and proceeded through the wave of fans again

"Rosaline…?" Daisy whispered, an arm trying to reach to Luigi faintly. A tear ran down her soft cheek as her love returned, but had shut the door to her heart. She was shot down and it hurt. The tables had turned and now all she could think about was him. Even thinking about him made her insides expire inside, she was looking for her love, her Hamburg…


	15. Galavanting at the Gala PART 1

_Just to say, this is more of a Christmas Special then to follow on to the original story, but I will tie in some of the original plotlines, so just assume that there is a day in-between the last chapter and the next one, and it's HOPEFULLY going to be feature length for your personal enjoyment, I know it isn't Christmas Time for the Brit's anymore, so, Merry Boxing Day!_

_EDIT: Changed it to a New Years Special… because I am awesome like that_

_--_

Christmas was here once again. It was a time for forgetting worries and to enjoy the Christmas celebrations going on around the school. For Peach, this meant the New Years Gala, for Wario, the Turkeys, Hams and Booze, for Luigi, finally a time to relax and forget about his now-existing social life, for Daisy, however, it was a time to figure out what happened to her feelings and how they have gone so astray, but yet there was no time for that. Most people in the school were helping the others decorate their building, ready for the annual New Years Gala. The school had been totally transformed into a replica Winter Wonderland, complete with fake snow in the halls and the Assembly Hall was fitted with a Chandelier, rows and rows of buffet food and ornaments showered around. Looked more like a Town Hall then a School. The first of the Gala's guests started to arrive and the Party was starting to get busy. Of our hero's however, the never punctual Wario was the first to arrive on the Prune Train, with Waluigi passenger.

"Come on! I heard they had an open buffet! With Lard rapped in Bacon Fat! BACON FAT!!" Wario shrieked, waddling in at full speed with Waluigi slowly pacing behind.

The next was Peach, who spent most of her day in the school anyway, but went home to change, which as many girls know, can take a long, long time. She wore a diamond rimmed dress lined with Black silk, the rest filled with Pink and a nicely designed corset which was also a Black and Pink design. As always, she got some attention at her entrance. Mostly because her dress got caught in the door, but apart from that, she was quite striking

Next was Daisy. Almost like Peach, except in Orange and Blue and harshly slapped on. She looked jaded but was up for the Gala.

Next up were the Brothers themselves. Mario in a tuxedo and Red bowtie, Luigi in a black button up shirt, black pants and a green silk tie.

"Bro, did you put effort into dressing up?" Luigi asked

"You look like your going to a Bar, not a 'Gala'" Mario said, pointing at his attractive clothing. Luigi shook his head and walked in

"I think I under-dressed, it's freezing out there" Luigi said, clutching his arms and rubbing furiously to warm himself up.

The Brothers walked into the main hall and sat down on some chairs scattered around the hall, forming a rectangle so that in the space, couples could dance, or as a single as some chose to so, such as Wario, who was dancing for joy since the school had overstocked on the Buffet. Peach spied her aficionado from afar. The red bowtie was unmistakeable.

"Mario! So glad you came!" Peach said, embracing her boyfriend.

"Well, I always come, something other then soccer practice" Mario said, silently laughing to himself

"Wow, Luigi, lookin' sharp, since when do you dress up?" Peach enquired

"I just decided to dress up, it's no biggy, I guess it's just the fact that it was hanging around I guess…" Luigi said, stammering because words don't flow freely when explaining compulsive dressing.

"Well, enjoy yourself, come on Mario!" Peach said, grabbing his arm and guiding him to the party.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were at the Buffet Table, or more Wario was trying to swallow the whole table.

"Hey, check that Water Tower" Waluigi said, pointing at a gigantic plastic water cooler

"Where?" Muffled Wario who had half a Table leg in his mouth

"There"

"It's just a water cooler…"

"No, the one next to it"

"…HOLY SHROOM!" Wario yelped, taking out the table and staring at the tower

It was the water cooler that was put their for the party, just a wide plastic cylinder with a tiny tap that pours out punch for the guests

"Guess what we could do with that…" Waluigi whispered

"Drink it?" Wario said, gazing lovingly at the buffet

"No! Drench everyone with it!" Waluigi whispered excitedly

"…how are we gonna do that? You need, like, a hose for that" Wario said, picking up a plate of cheese

"A hose? What about a cannon! Come with me, I have an idea" Waluigi grabbed Wario and pulled him away from his only love

"I'll be back, sweet food!" Wario said, with a mouthful of cheese

Meanwhile, our green friend was feeling hot, which was strange, since he was freezing when he was outside, so he decided to cool off on the balcony. He climbed a mountain of stairs and overlooked that party from overhead. Peach was leading Mario in a dance, for which Mario was slipping around. He was never a good dancer. Luigi exited the double doors to find a girl in a simple silk teal gown, with bits of fur around the rims and some sequins gracefully patterned around her dress. Luigi walked up to the balcony edge and leaned against the bar to stare at the ground below.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What?" Luigi said at the girls sudden outburst

"The stars… "

"I know, it's a beautiful night" Luigi replied

"What brings you out here?"

"Well, I needed some space"

"So did I, it's way to hectic, I don't know why I came, because I had no one to come here for"

"I always come here, because my brother drags me here. I don't mind it, just drags on"

"I'm Rosaline…"

That was it, Luigi's eyes widened as it continued staring at the frosty ground. He looked up see the girl staring at him with her one visible eye.

"Luigi" Luigi said, his body not moving

They just stood there staring at each other in a transfixing gaze. They were going to stick that way for a long time.

Meanwhile, the two diagonally challenged brothers were tinkering with the canister inside the water tower; the canister was inside the plastic cylinder so they had to be quiet otherwise something could brake

"Right, I got this stuff from the Chemistry lab" Waluigi said, holding a little tube of silver liquid

"What good will THAT do?" Wario said

"It's volatile, thus, it will explode! Put it in and the whole party will be stained a punch colour!"

"So you're gonna blow this up?"

"Yup"

"OK then… please let me say goodbye to my sweet sugary punch… I never got to tasting it… it looks so… beautiful!" wept Wario

"Fire in the hole!" Waluigi yelled as he tossed the tube in, the tube dissolved, leaving globules of the substance floating around, they began to fizz, and out of nowhere a big bang erupted… Waluigi was heavily disappointed as there was only a giant contained explosion.

"That was stupid" Wario said, kicking the canister. Suddenly, the canister cracked open, the brothers knew that the tower didn't explode, so it looks like they might be trapped in the tower if the canister cracked.

"Oh crap…" the Canister started to crack even more and it leaked, without any warning the two brothers found themselves treading water in the punch. Wario was delighted, if not tinged with the scent and colour of punch.

Back on the dance floor, Daisy was feeling less then festive. She was slouched in her seat, massaging her forehead. Mario, being both caring and in search of an excuse to stop dancing, decided to see if he could cheer up Daisy.

"Hey, whattsamattayou eh?" Mario asked

"Oh… nothing…" Daisy sighed, sipping some punch "Why does this taste like Wario?"

"Something's obviously up Daisy, talk to Uncle Mario" Mario said, holding his arm around Daisy to comfort.

"It's OK… thanks anyway" Daisy said, holding Mario's hand and staring right into Mario's eyes, with Mario locking gazes with Daisy. Peach interrupted this moment to tell Mario that she had to leave for a royal emergency and will have to miss the countdown to New Years. Mario got up and led her out. Daisy decided to retreat to the buffet, where Brighton was trying his party trick of rolling 6 cocktail sausages around his beaming face.

Toadsworth climbed up on a pedestal and the whole room died down. He cleared his throat and he began to speak.

"It's come to an end of another year, and what can we look back on? What can we reflect on this year? Well, it's sometimes a time to forget last year and look forward to the next. I will put on the timer now, and we can count out yet another year." The headmaster clicked a button on a remote at 30 seconds flashed on the screen.

The room shouted in applause as some counted from 30, while some waited for the final 10. Everyone grouped in the middle, apart from Luigi and Rosalina, who stayed where they were on the balcony.

"Well, looks like another year" Luigi sighed

"It's not all bad; next year is just another year" Rosalina silently quipped

"Yup, just another year…" Luigi said, looking at the top of the door. Someone had put up some mistletoe and this could only mean one thing.

10…

Luigi stared deeply into Rosalina's stargazing eyes, which returned the gaze back

9…

Luigi held out a hand

8…

Rosalina holds the hand back

7…

The same is done with the other hands

6…

The eyes stay fixed at each other

5…

Back at the dance, Mario wanders back into the middle of the dance floor

4…

Daisy returns into the middle of the dance floor

3…

The two people meet up in the middle

2…

Luigi leans to Rosalina

1…

Rosalina leans forward and gently kisses Luigi

0…

Daisy snatches Mario's face and exchanges a passionate fury of kissing, with Mario showing no sign of stopping her.

END OF PART ONE


	16. Galavanting at the Gala PART 2

PART 2

Despite being in a long relationship with Peach, Daisy had him now, and since Peach had never actually paid attention to him that much now, it was almost like a breath of fresh air. He was still trapped in the moment; in fact he was actually not retaliating, despite sides of his mind screaming for him to stop and think of Peach. When he stopped the kissing, he could only say one thing.

"Uh Oh…"

That's all Mario said, he couldn't really say much else, and this resulted in him running, with Daisy in hand, outside in the snow. Meanwhile, on Luigi's side of the kissing story, he held hands with Rosalina, who accepted Luigi, as she hugged him. She mentioned that she had to do something and walked off back into the party. Luigi let her and leaned over the balcony at the ground, for which was powdered white.

Back at the party, Wario and Waluigi were pink with punch, having just escaped the liquid dream of Wario's fantasies, being drowned in sugar-filled juice.

"Oh man, I need a change of clothes" said Waluigi, wringing his shirt

"Needs more sugar" Wario slurped the juice straight from the sleeve

"Oh man, that's just disgusting! You might wanna change now before you get all sticky" Waluigi said, already half way towards the Men's Toilets

"Nah, I'll stick with these for a while" Wario said, wringing the juice and putting it in a cup

"Hey, could I get a bit?" Brighton asked, holding out a cup, Wario wrung his shirt into his cup and Brighton thanked him and walked off.

While the party continued in there, Mario and Daisy were out there. Mario was out of his mind, and Daisy was as confused as him.

"I'm… sorry…" Mario uttered, scratching the back of his head

"No, it was my fault" Daisy said, sitting down on the ice cold floor, her dress the only thing between the ground and a frostbitten butt.

"Well, this goes nowhere, agreed?" Mario said in a calm manner, straightening his clothes

"OK then, I agree with that" Daisy said strongly, her mind piecing together slowly

"That's good, now, want to go back inside?" Mario said, holding out his hand to help Daisy up

"OK then…" Daisy said, reaching her gloved hand to Mario's. Suddenly, it was Mario who was in the driving seat as he kissed Daisy passionately out of the blue. Daisy stared into his eyes, both without a flinch, but there was no chemistry, it was as if they had a false love that they couldn't control. As if they were under control by a mysterious force. (Perhaps Cupid?)

Luigi was still leaning on the balcony at this time. Also at this time he decided to meet Rosalina in the party. He entered and scanned the room, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He ran to every corner of the room but Rosalina was nowhere to be found. It was then he decided to dash out the back entrance and onto the school field. He ran the whole length of the field and onto a hill. The hill had a tree on it and there was a yellow glow upcoming from the top. Rosalina was there, looking as if she was nursing the yellow glow. Luigi hid from the hill behind a berry bush. He watched as the yellow glow squeaked and peeped, and Rosalina seemed to understand. Luigi couldn't make out what they were saying, but as they walked off, he followed behind them. He went over the hill and saw Rosalina disappear behind a wall. He walked slowly towards it but a flash of light came from behind it, he looked up at the light and saw something fly out, he managed to catch a glimpse of what could have been Rosalina. But she was flying out towards the sky above, something that Luigi couldn't believe. But he was seeing her fly off until she was nothing but a blip in the sky. He fell to his knees and cursed under his breath. He walked back, defeated, having to tread a long way back to the party.

Back at the party, Mario had just got inside. He immediately went for the punch and drank 3 cups in one sitting, for some reason he thought it would clear his head. Daisy walked back in as well, but walked far away from Mario.

The end of the party was near, Luigi and Mario met up again, both in a hazed state. Daisy had left, Waluigi had gone and Wario was stuck, because he was still covered in punch and it had left him so sticky he was immobile.

"Shall we go, Bro.?" Luigi said

"Let'sa Go" Mario said

The two brothers left the party and they walked off into the snowy night.

--

_Guess who's back, back again, Munchie's back, review my friend…_

_Yes, it's been SOOOOOOOOO long since I last did this. But I did return to it and I will be updating it more regularly… hopefully. Also announcing my next story. Not saying anything about it yet, but it doesn't mean that this is ending. It is a Jak and Daxter story incase you were wondering…_


End file.
